thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial-I class Star Destroyer
150,000,000 |Length =1,600 meters |Width = |Height/depth = |Maximum acceleration =>2,300 G |Engine unit(s) = |Hyperdrive System =Equipped |Hyperdrive rating = |Hyperdrive Range = |Power Output = |Power Plant = |Navigation system = |Shielding =KDY ISD-72x deflector shield generator domes (2) |Armament =*Dual heavy turbolaser turrets (6) *Dual heavy ion cannon turrets (2) *Quad heavy turbolasers (2) *Triple medium turbolasers (3) *Medium turbolasers (2) *Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers (60) *Borstel NK-7 ion cannons (60) *Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors (10) *Proton Torpedo Tubes (Modified version) |Complement =*TIE Squadrons (6) **TIE starfighters (72) ***TIE/LN starfighters (48) ***TIE/sa bombers (12) *TIE/HU Hunter multi-role starfighters *TIE/IN Interceptors *Imperial Shuttles (8) *''Sentinel-''class landing crafts (12)Building Droids: Part 4 *AT-ATs (20) *AT-STs or AT-DPs (30) |Crew =1 Imperial Officer *Several Imperial Crews |Passengers =9,700 Stormtroopers and other troops |Cargo capacity =36,000 metric tons |Cargo Handling Systems = |Consumables = |Other Systems =TIE Racks |Year Introduced =22 BBY |Availability = |Hangars =*1 main hangar under the hull **Splits into several other hangars for TIEs and Shuttles |Role =*Destroyer *Carrier *Cruiser *Command ShipBuilding Droids: Part 1 |aff =Galactic Empire}} The'' Imperial-I'' class Star Destroyer shortened to the Imperial-I also known ''Imperator-''class Star Destroyer and the ISD-1 (Imperial Star Destroyer-1) or commonly known as the Imperial Star Destroyer or the Star Destroyer is one of the Star Destroyers used by the Galactic Empire during The Last of the Droids era. Imperial-I Star Destroyers are the main ships used in the Imperial Navy. Characteristics Weapons The Imperial-I's weapons are very impressive but when the ''Imperial-II'' was created, the Imperial-I is just a standard Star Destroyer. The Imperial-I possesses a main battery of six heavy turbolasers and two heavy ion cannons, arranged in four dual mounts flanking the ship's tower structure. The rest of the Star Destroyer is covered with 2 Quad heavy turbolasers, 3 Triple medium turbolasers, 2 Medium turbolasers, 60 Taim & Bak XX-9 heavy turbolasers, 60 Borstel NK-7 ion cannons, and 10 Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors. Protecting the hangar are two large ventral turbolasers, which sat near the corners of the massive hangar. Modified Imperial-Is have Proton Torpedoes tubes. Like the Imperial-II, the Imperial-I can carry SB-920 Heavy Cannons for Ship-To-Ship Combat. Bridge Tower The command bridge tower of the Imperial-I class Star Destroyer is massive, and the command bridge followed a design similar to that of many other KDY warship classes, such as the ''Venator-''class, the ''Executor-''class designs. The sensor array on top of the Imperial-Is tower has support beams running diagonally across it. These are later substituted for vertical ones during a minor refit, which make the array look similar to the one on ''Imperial-II'' vessels. The two globes atop the bridge tower serve two purposes: aiding both in hyperspace communication and deflector shield generation. The proximity of the deflector shield generators make the bridge tower one of the most protected parts of the Star Destroyer. Inside the Bridge, it has several Imperial Crews 1 Imperial Officer commanding it on the Command Walkway. Complement The Imperial-I class Star Destroyer usually carries 6 TIE Squadrons for a total of 72 starfighters inside its hangar. The attack hangar is located on the underside on the ship and is guarded by a set of armored doors. TIE fighter service and refueling bays, and TIE launch hangars surround the main hangar. TIEs are launched from cycling racks and TIE Pilots board from overhead gantries and are released into space as they disengaged from the front position in the racks. Returning fighters land in separate hangars and then are guided by small tractor beams into receiver-carriers. The receivers carry the TIE to a debarkation station where the pilot exits. Once moved through the transfer tunnels to a launch hangar, the fighter is serviced and refueled in a separate bay. In the hangar, the TIEs are cycled through a launch rack and ready for the next launch. The small forward hangar is for Imperial Shuttles carrying high-ranking officials. The forward hangar is also used as a back-up to the main hangar. These ships carry 9,700 troopers, as well as massive war vehicles such as AT-AT and AT-ST walkers. ''Sentinel-''class landing crafts and other landing crafts are used to deliver ground assault forces to a planet's surface. Role and Weaknesses As mainly a Destroyer, the Imperial-I can be a Carrier, Cruiser, and in some cases, a Command Ship. The Imperial-I class Star Destroyer's weaknesses are the Deflector Shield Generators, the Reactor, and the Bridge. This makes it easy for Droid Fighters to destroy the Imperial-I very quickly and easily. Notable Imperial-Is *''Adjudicator'' *''''Conqueror'''' *''Conquest'' *''Corrupter'' *''Dauntless'' *[[Unidentified Imperial-I class Star Destroyer (Death Squadron)|Death Squadron Imperial-I class Star Destroyer]] *''Devastator'' *''Enslaver'' *''Exactor'' *''Executrix'' *''Intimidator'' *[[LRC-10's Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|LRC-10's Imperial-I class Star Destroyer]] *''Persecutor'' *''Relentless'' *''Sovereign'' *''Starblazer'' *''Tyrant'' History References Category:Imperial Warships